The Goth and The Guyless
by emmausgirl94
Summary: Lucy and Zanna always seemed to be getting in fights. Liz knew she had to do somthing, so she went to the only person she could trust to handle this problem...


Thanks for clicking! This is my first story I've done so I hope you like it ^^

Disclaimer: _I do not own The Last Dragon Chronicles, The Dr. Phil show, or any of the characters used in the story._

The Goth and The Guyless

"UGH!" Zanna said as she came in the house. "Tam is sooo stupid! He's such a Hobnocker!"

"What is a Hobnocker anyway?" Lucy said when coming down the stairs.

"YOUR FACE!" Zanna yelled.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry…I'm just not in a good mood."

"Yeah, I can see that. Listen if you want to take your anger out on something, take it out on a punching bag. Not me!"

"Hey, what's with the yelling?" Liz said, "You know when you yell it stresses me out, which could stress out Joseph Henry." she said while rubbing her stomach.

"Sorry"

"Its just that Zanna wont give Tam another chance. He's such a hot- he's a nice guy." Lucy said.

Liz sat down because she could see this was going to be a long talk.

"Listen chick," Zanna started. "just because you love the guy doesn't mean you have to be on his side all the time!"

"I'm not always on his side! I'm just saying what's right"

Liz sighed. "Listen girls if you wanna fight, you won't do it in the house. You'll have to do it somewhere special" She stood up. "Arthur! Start up the car please!"

Arthur came down the stairs. "You got it," he said while running to the car.

Liz looked back at Zanna and Lucy. "You two go and get dressed. Your going to see someone VERY special."

The two, very confused girls exchanged looks then ran up the stairs to go get dressed.

**30 MINS LATER**

"Come on girls!" Liz said while getting in the car.

Zanna and Lucy followed and got in the car.

"Where are you taking us anyway?"

"Just be quiet and let her drive."

Liz sighed once again, knowing this was going to be a long drive.

**1 HOUR LATER, after tons of yelling, sighing and soon to be quietness, they arrive at they're destination**

Zanna, looking out her window only to see a big looking dome with tons of cars in the parking lot, "Ok, seriously, where are we? You do know that I have to pick up Alexa at daycare right?" she said to Liz

"I'll send Arthur to go get her, but for right now you too are coming with me." She got out of the car.

_Pushy much? _Lucy thought while getting out of the car.

Zanna got out of the car and they all started walking towards the dome.

"I really miss David…I wish he was here"

"Yeah, me too."

"Me three," Liz put in. "But I'm sure if he was here, he wouldn't want two out of four of his favorite girls fighting."

"Yeah…wait. Who are the other two?" Zanna said panicking

Liz smiled. "Don't worry Zanna, Alexa is the third and I'm the fourth."

_Whew… _Zanna thought

"Well, at least I'm not the one who started the fight," Lucy mumbled.

"You just had to bring that up again didn't you?"

"You two zip it!" Liz said as they walked into the dome.

A man was standing there, about to greet them. He was bald on the top of his head but had hair on the sides, a mustache, and he had a suit on.

"Hello ladies," The man said. "Im Dr. Phil and I'll be helping you two girls get along better.

Zanna and Lucy both turned to Liz.

"Is there something you want to tell us?" Zanna said.

"Listen, I was just sick of you two fighting all the time so I-"

"YOU CALLED DR. PHIL? So you really want us to take this argument on T.V?"

"Calm down. He's just gonna solve your problems."

Lucy seem amused at this." I think it's a great idea."

"Course you do."

"I mean yeah, let the whole world see what a jerk you are!"

Liz just stood there watching them fight until they got the signal to come on to the stage.

Dr. Phil had a big smile on his face. "Okay, so today we had Lucy Pennykettle and Zanna Martaindale!"

The two girls went on stage and sat down.

"Ok, well the problem is that Lucy thinks I'm a jerk, which is the other way around" Zanna said.

"That's not true! You're the one that's always yelling at me." Lucy replied

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Umm, im supposed to talk" Dr. Phil added.

"Put a sock in it Dr. Phil!" Zanna said while using the sibyl mark on him.

Dr. Phil faints.

"You used the sibyl mark on him!"

"Come on girls!" Arthur walked in. "We must get out of here!"

So Liz, Zanna, Lucy, and Arthur all ran to the car.

**1 HOUR LATER, they return home.**

"Come on!" Lucy said. "I bet were on right now!"

So they all plopped down on the couch and watched the episode.

"Your lucky it looks like you punched him" Lucy said laughing.

"Yeah, I know, I'm gonna have to apologize."

Liz nodded in agreement.

"I also have to apologize to you, Lucy."

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry for being a jerk and acting like a fool."

Lucy smiled. "I'm sorry too"

"Sisters again?"

"Definitely"

They hugged.

Then Zanna remembered something very important.

"I've gotta go pick up Alexa!" She got up and ran out the door.

"Wow," Lucy said. "Most exotic day ever!"

Liz and Arthur looked at each other, then back at Lucy.

"Ya think?"

The End.

Well there you have it folks! The end of my first story. ^^ Special thanks to my friend Shanna, the author of this story! YOU ROCK GIRL! More stories to come ;) Please Review.


End file.
